


Tamed and Claimed

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adult!William, BDSM, Betrayal, Bondage, Cam Show, D/s, Domination, Don't Mess with Mob Boss!Len, Dynamics, Dynamics and Powers, Dynamics/Powers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Enslavement, Forced Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Mob Boss!Len, Mobster!Len, Multi, Other, Pet Play, Power Play, Rumor Breaking, SSC, SSC-lite, Shower Sex, Showing Off, Showing who's boss, Slave!Barry, Slave!Oliver, Slave!William, Submissive!Barry Some violence, Voyeurism, enslavement, fathers and sons, h/c, virgin!Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Len is tired of Henry Allen’s losses at the table and at the track, it’s time for the man to pay up, but what can pay off a lifetime of debt?  His son of course….





	1. The Taking of Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a picture on discord and moved into a prompt and then a snippet and then I went, you know what, I’m writing for NanoWrimo this year, I’ll put this in my word count. -SHRUGS- it happens.

The world swam in darkness and then slowly righted itself as Henry Allen slowly sat up from the floor of his modest dwelling, a motel room that he and his son lived out of.  His wife had left him years ago, right around the time he lost the house, his car, her car, and cleaned out their joint bank account.   
  
“Hello Henry.”   
  
“shit.” Henry panicked and tried to run away only for strong arms to grab him and turn him around to face Leonard Snart, and the pressure causing his legs to buckle and he found himself on his knees looking up at the man he’d feared a lot of the last six months, when he was made aware that his debt had been sold off.   
  
“You never call, you never write, you never pay your bills… I’m beginning to feel insulted…”   
  
“I’m sorry Mr. Snart….” Henry’s breathing picked up.   
  
“Sorry doesn’t balance the books Henry.” Len’s voice like ice.   
  
“I’ll pay… you know I’m good for it… next month…”   
  
“Henry… do you have any idea how high your debt is?”   
  
“it’s only a few hundred thousand….” Henry lied, and poorly to boot.   
  
“Oh you think I only own your debt from the Bertinelli’s.  No, no.  I bought all your debt Henry.  Bertinelli, Santini, Jesse, Darbinyan, Whale, and even Lady Eve’s debt.”   
  
“holy shit.” Henry fell on his ass, his body trembling with fear.   
  
“Ah, now you’re starting to understand.” Len smiled wickedly.  “You owe me as of this afternoon roughly four hundred billion dollars, and when I bought your debt and looked at the books of your payment records I discovered something troublesome Henry.  Do you know what that is?”   
  
“no….” He had a pretty good idea.   
  
“You’ve only paid about two hundred dollars in the last month to any of those families.  And in that same time you added twenty four thousand dollars in credit which went straight to debt, and then blew it all in the casino.”   
  
“I can pay…”   
  
“No you can’t.” Len sighed.  “And that’s the point.  You can never pay that much money.  Never, which means I’m going to express my rights as your debt owner to have you processed at the nearest dynamic and powers center so I know exactly what I have in you, and then I’ll find a place for you in my organization.  You’re not so bad looking.  Maybe a little work here and there… maybe adding some breasts.  I’m pretty sure you could make a modest living stripping if you had tits, something to draw in the crowds”   
  
“no….”   
  
“You’re a bad investment Henry, I have every right.”   
  
“please… don’t do this…”   
  
‘Give me one reason why I would even listen to anything you have to say?” Len glared at him.   
  
“I have a son.”   
  
“I’m not a pedophile Mr. Allen.”   
  
“He’s of age.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“He’s twenty four….”   
  
“Then a little old for you to be selling as collateral, since the general law is at eighteen most children stop being their parent’s property.” Len arched his brow.   
  
“… I had him tested.” Henry bit his lip.   
  
“Really now?” Len smirked.  “What were his scores?” Len relaxed in his chair.   
  
“High marks in being a bottom and submissive… very low on the s/m scale.  He scored decently on partner and catamite.  He also scored pretty high on slave and pet…”   
  
“And?”   
  
“Out breeding all the way, a little voyeurism, very low on topping,…”   
  
“And on the kinky scale?” Len looked at his nails as if he was board.   
  
“He’s high on the kink level.”   
  
“How did he take to being tested?” Len arched his brow.   
  
“he doesn’t know….” Henry looked down.   
  
“What… how can…?”   
  
“I had him tested back when he was seventeen…”   
  
“And you’ve been sitting on this for that long?”   
  
“I… I didn’t know if I wanted to cross that line… he’s my son…” Henry looked up at Len.   
  
“But faced with the choice of whoring your son out and selling his innocence or selling yours… you choose to sell him.  Interesting parenting there Henry.”   
  
“please…”   
  
“What makes you think I’d be interested in your son anyways?” Len frowned.   
  
“I… I heard about that dust up…” Henry bit his lip.   
  
“what. dust. up?” Len’s voice went tight as he spoke out each word by itself.   
  
“With you and the boy who worked for Santini….”   
  
“Henry… if you think I’m a gentle man… you’re sadly mistaken.”   
  
“I….”   
  
“If you give your son to me to clear your debt, if I accept him as my property, I’ll have no choice but to take him, process him, enslave him, humiliate him, and fuck him in public while dozens watch his humiliation and deflowering.  Hell I might even see about putting it on the jumbo-tron so all of the city can watch your son beg me to stop.”   
  
“stop….”   
  
“I don’t think you get it.  I haven’t even said if I’d take your brat sight unseen….”   
  
“I have pictures.” Henry licked his lips slowly.   
  
“Excuse me?” Len paused.   
  
“He doesn’t know… I… I sell them sometimes…. Online.”   
  
“You sell photos of your son online?” Len frowned.   
  
“I… money’s tight and sometimes I have a sure thing…so there’s places… that buy pics of guys online.”   
  
“You’ve been selling photographs of your son… to people who pay for that sort of thing… I…” Len paused again.  “Show me.” Henry went and got his laptop and quickly booted it up and opened up a hidden folder and set it to scroll through.  There were photographs of Barry, naked, undressing, dressing, getting into, using, and leaving the shower.  Not to mention the ones of him masturbating, watching porn.  And casual photos of him relaxing.  Then there were another folder marked asleep.  Len clicked on it and it showed close ups of Barry, clearly asleep, and by Len’s estimate, drugged.  And he was slowly undressed, and photos of him were taken at close range.   
  
“Henry….”Len glanced up at him.   
  
“I’m not proud of it.”   
  
“What sites have you been selling these on?”   
  
“here…” Henry opened some tabs and showed his accounts on various sites.  Len quickly took the laptop and began to scroll through, reading some of the requests, the things that Henry had turned down.  There were some pretty gnarly requests in here, and Len looked up at him.   
  
“what?” Henry bit his lip.   
  
“You turned down using toys on him, and actually molesting him.”   
  
“I slipped him some Viagra in with the sleeping pills… I… I don’t touch him like that….”   
  
“Interesting line you draw.” Len shrugged and went back to reading, stopping as he noticed some of the other offers.  “And you turned down actually whoring him out while he’s drugged.”   
  
“he’s my son…” Henry said lamely.   
  
“Interesting.” Len closed the laptop and took it with him as he stood up.   
  
“M-Mr. Snart….?” Henry bit his lip.   
  
“I’ll have paper work drawn up for you to sign within the hour.  Be at my main casino in an hour.  As soon as you sign I’ll take complete ownership of my property and your debt will be erased.”   
  
“you mean it?”   
  
“Yes.  I do.  But know this.  Your son will never see you again, for the rest of his life, and he will know that you sold him.  And he will know what you did.  As for the online accounts, I own them now, and the photos.  You even think of logging into any of those accounts again or selling any more of those photos and I’ll bury you under so much litigation from my lawyers that you’ll wish I’d made you a stripper.”   
  
“yes sir…” Henry bit his lip.   
  
“Be there.”   
  
“I will sir…” Henry nodded as Len left and he collapsed on the floor, what had he done?   
  


***

  
  
“You okay boss?”Mick asked from the front seat.   
  
“Arrange a pick up.”   
  
“Who we picking up?”   
  
“My new slut.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“Henry Allen just sold me his son.”   
  
“Boss…?”   
  
“He’s of age.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
“He’ll be mine before the end of the business day.   I want him collected.”   
  
“Peaceful.”   
  
“Justified.”   
  
“Shit….” Mick drove them away knowing that whoever this kid was, he was in for a rude shock in a little while.  Len road in silence as he looked at his reflection in the tinted glass as the city zoomed by.   
  
‘ _god…._ ’ Len sighed as he thought to himself, inwardly shaking at the realization of what he’d just agreed to.   
  


***

  
  
“Barry Allen?” A guy in a suit called out.   
  
“Be with you in a minute…” Barry called out from the back of the grocery store where he was busy stocking a shelf.   
  
“You Barry Allen?” The guy walked up to Barry.   
  
“Yeah…?” He frowned.  “People aren’t supposed to be back here while I work…”   
  
“I have an order of pick up.”   
  
“I don’t deal with pick ups…. is Ralph not up front?” Barry sighed.   
  
“Not that kind of order.” The other guy laughed.   
  
“I don’t follow…?” Barry put the food down.   
  
“The order for pick up is for you.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“We’ve got a bill of sale right here, and it says you belong to our boss.”   
  
“No… I’m not… I’m not a slave, I never signed up, I’ve never been tested…. I….”   
  
“You were tested when you were seventeen.” They glanced at each other.   
  
“That’s not… who’s your boss, why’s he think….?”   
  
“The Boss will explain everything when you get to your new home.” The guy stepped closer to Barry and he ducked.   
  
“I don’t know what this is about but I don’t…” A fist connected with Barry’s face and he crumpled to the ground, spitting up blood as he worked his jaw.   
  
“Why’d you d…” A kick to his chest stole his breath and left him laying there struggling to get a breath around the pain.  He couldn’t understand how anyone could feel this much pain, but as he looked up one of the guys pulled a gun and Barry’s blood ran cold.   
  
“Listen…!” But before he could fully voice his fear of guns, the dart was shot into his neck and the world was swallowed up in darkness and his body felt too heavy.  In seconds he was unconscious and beyond this world.   
  
“You’d think the shit his dad did he’d have a tolerance.”   
  
“I jacked the setting up because of that.”   
  
“How much did you give him?”   
  
“Enough.”   
  
“Dude….”   
  
“He’s still breathing, calm down.”   
  
“He dies before we get to the Boss, I’m telling exactly who’s at fault.”   
  
“God you’re such a whimp.”   
  
“Just saying…”   
  


***

  
  
Barry slowly came to, he realized he was in a hotel, the carpets were plush under him and he was sitting on the floor with his arms cuffed together behind his back.  He felt the blood on his face indicating that the punch had been worse than he’d known.  He looked around and spotted a man sitting in a chair watching him.  The man was wearing a dark suit that framed him nicely as he sat there.   
  
"Come here boy." Len curled his fingers while he looked at Barry, curled in on himself on the floor, his lip bloody from where Len's men had roughed him up before tying his hands and dragging him off to the man who owned him now.  "You understand your father owes me more than he'll ever be able to pay back, correct?"   
  
"yes..." Barry looked down, not wanting to meet his master's gaze.   
  
"That's why he sold you to me." Barry's head shot up and he looked at him, he knew from the men who roughed him up that he was owned now, but he thought it was because he'd been stealing food from work to keep his family fed, but to hear that it was his father's fault... something in Barry broke.  "You seem shocked."   
  
"I don't know what to say... I ... I didn't...." Barry broke, sobbing openly at the loss of his life and freedom.   
  
"ssssh, come here boy." Len pushed Barry's face against his thigh and slowly petted his face.  "I can't promise I'll be the most patient master, but I will be gentle.  I'm given to understand you're a virgin..."   
  
"he told you that?" Barry's voice broke.   
  
"Between that and the pictures he provided...."   
  
"P-pictures...?" Barry looked up and Len smiled, pulling his phone out of his breast pocket and showed Barry photos of himself, mostly from the shower or his bedroom.  "h-how....?"   
  
"He's known for months that it would either be your body or his I took, looks like he chose yours."  Months?  MONTHS?!?!  Barry sobbed into his master's thigh, unsure what he was going to do now.  Of course Barry didn’t need to know that he’d been bought and sold online a thousand times in all these years as his father needed a little extra cash and just couldn’t help himself.  No, that knowledge would destroy the boy, Len could see it and he didn’t want to destroy him, he wanted to take him apart yes, but not destroy.   
  
“but… he… he doesn’t own me…?”   
  
“Legally, he had you tested at a Dynamics and Powers center when you were seventeen.”   
  
“But… I’d…”   
  
“Do you remember filling out a lot of paper work then?”   
  
“Sure dad wanted me to try for some grants.  There were a couple that asked some odd questions but…”   
  
“I’m betting that’s how he got you tested.” Len gave a thin smile.   
  
“but he never….”   
  
“Legally the second you tested positive and that high for slave and pet, you lost your right to be a free person and became his extended property.  Even if he never officially filed to make you that way, because your id number would have been flagged as never having reached the age of majority and becoming a free adult.  Legally you’re still a child.”   
  
“I’m a child….” Barry let that sink in, his mind reeling from the realization that he’d been kept legally a child for all these years.  Which would have allowed his father to claim him as a dependant and an asset, fuck, he was lucky that he hadn’t been sold off to cover his father’s debt years ago.  “H… how much?”   
  
“Roughly four hundred billion dollars.”   
  
“oh fuck….” Barry started hyperventilating and Len just carded his fingers through his hair to calm him before he slowed his breathing.  If anyone paid that much for him, Barry knew he wasn’t likely to be leaving here anymore and certainly not a virgin.  He shivered at the man’s touch.   
  
“You okay so far?”   
  
“s-so far?” Barry looked up at him.   
  
“Since I’ve legally bought the claim on you, I’ve decided that I’m going to take you to be processed.”   
  
“Pr-processed….” Barry wanted to throw up.  He didn’t want to be a sex slave.  Did he?  He’d tested so high apparently, maybe he didn’t know he wanted it?  Could that happen?  He started to panic again.   
  
“Ssssh.” Len laid Barry’s head against his thigh and rubbed his scalp.  Within seconds Barry felt himself relax and move into the touch as if he was touch starved.  The feeling like he was loved and adored filled him and he looked up at the man and wondered how he knew to do that.   
  
“how’d you…”   
  
“Your pet score.  You crave physical contact and the right contact in the right situation can calm you down.” Len smiled at him.  “And I like you calm, for now.”  Those words spiked Barry’s blood pressure but the constant pressure from Len’s fingers on his scalp never changed and never stopped and soon he was drifting in a peaceful feeling as he moved into Len’s touch.  He didn’t care anymore, not about anything as his body relaxed into this contact.   
  
“I’m going to uncuff your hands now.”   
  
“okay….” Barry’s voice was floaty as one hand kept working his scalp and the other bent over him and undid his cuffs.  He felt his arms fall almost limp at his sides, not from pain or ache, but simply from how relaxed he was.   
  
“Slip your suspenders off your shoulders.”   
  
“okay.” Barry had to focus on his hands and arms a bit more than usual but he slipped the suspenders down his shoulders to pool around his waist.   
  
“Good boy Barry.  Good boy.” Barry cooed at that.  “Now undo your shirt.” Barry looked up at him, he should say no.  He should stop this, he didn’t… but a little pressure from Len’s thumb and Barry blanked out on the next few minutes, realizing that he’d already undid his button down shirt he wore for work and was sitting there with his chest and belly exposed to the man.  “You’re a good boy Barry.”   
  
“I am?” Barry bit his lip looking up at Len again.   
  
“Yes.  Now take the shirt off.” Barry hesitated but slipped it off, he felt so exposed and he was only half naked.  How would he feel when this went all the way?  Was it?  The man knew he was a virgin and he was going to have him processed… but as a hand came down and toyed with his left nipple, none of that mattered anymore.  Barry whined and moaned, his body writhing with pleasure as he struggled to focus on anything.   
  
“Someone likes his nipples played with.” Len smirked.   
  
“yes…” Barry whined.   
  
“What are you wearing under those trousers Barry?” Len kept petting him.   
  
“my underwear….” Barry blushed, only to have the hand in his hair tighten and pull him up to look Len in the face.   
  
“Show me boy.”   
  
“Y-yes sir.” Barry fumbled with his belt and fly but he soon had his trousers down his hips and showing off the red boxer briefs that were a size too small because he hadn’t had the spare money to spend on his own comfort in a while.  And Len could see the wet spot right at the tip of Barry’s very hard cock trapped in the thin material.   
  
“Got you going already boy?” Len chuckled, pulling harder on Barry’s hair and catching his breath in a moan before Barry tried to nod.  “Speak boy.”   
  
“Yes…” Barry sobbed out, ashamed of himself.   
  
“I’m going to let go now, put your hands on my thighs to catch yourself.” Barry nodded, such as he could and put his hands on Len’s thighs as his head was let go.  “Take your trousers and your socks off.”   
  
“yes sir.” Barry looked down, ashamed of himself and how much he was liking all this.  Even the pain of his hair being pulled did things to him that he hadn’t thought he’d ever like, but his hard cock and pool of precum in his underwear spoke to something else entirely.   
  
“Good boy.” Len praised him, sitting back and watching the show as Barry pealed the trousers off of himself before he held them feebly and Len pointed to where Barry’s shirt was and Barry dropped his pants there pulling his legs up and taking his socks one at a time before turning back around to face Len in just his obscenely tight underwear.  “Oh the delicious things I’ll do to you….”   
  
“r-really?” Barry trembled.   
  
“Oh yes.” Len smirked.  “But first, I think we’ll go shopping on our way to get you processed.” Len picked up his coat and dirrected Barry to the door of the hotel room.   
  
“But … my clothes….”   
  
“Will be cleaned and pressed and stored should I decide you’re ever wearing clothes again.” Len put his hand on Barry’s ass and gave him a smack before squeezing the flesh under his hand.  “You see… once I have you processed, it’s entirely up to me if you wear clothing, and I think for at least the first few months, you’ll be completely naked.”   
  
“but how will I work….?” Barry tried to work his brain around the problem.   
  
“Work?  At the store?” Barry nodded.  “Well nude of course, if I decide you get to keep that job.  Otherwise, if you want to _work_ so badly, I have plenty of whore houses, strip clubs, casino’s and high rollers’ suits where you can be put to work.”   
  
“no…. please…” Barry sobbed.   
  
“Don’t worry.  This…” He squeezed Barry’s ass.  “Is mine.  I’m going to be the one to take your virginity.  And I’m going to make sure that you know I every inch of your being that not only are you mine, but that you are never going to be free again.” Len smiled brightly before opening the door and pushing Barry out into the hall, following as he closed the door, and watching as Barry tried to cover himself up.   
  
“Really Barry?” Len chuckled, knocking his hands away and holding onto Barry by his cock through the thin material.  “Try to cover up again and I’ll pull you through the fly and make you walk around with it hanging out now.  The clothing is a courtesy, but I can take it away now if you’re going to be a problem about it.”   
  
“I won’t be a problem.” Barry hunched his shoulder’s in, wanting to beg for some more clothes, he wasn’t sure why but he felt bad being this exposed around this man. Maybe it was the way he was leaking precum while the man barely held him.  “W… what…”   
  
“Speak Barry.”   
  
“What would I have to do to get more clothing…” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Not wanting to go out like this?”   
  
“no.” Barry blushed and the two guards he’d not noticed at either side of the door chuckled.  He shivered, how had he not seen them?   
  
“Simple.” Len smiled a cruel smile.  “You want to wear more clothing… take those off.”   
  
“but….”   
  
“It’s a simple thing.  Finish stripping, and I’ll give you something more to wear.”   
  
“okay…” Barry blushed, bending down to take his boxer briefs off and his hard cock flopping out into the open as he took them off and handed them to Len, making no attempt to cover up no matter how much he wanted to right now.   
  
“Good boy Barry.” Len took the boxers and put them in his pocket before pulling one of Barry’s socks out of his other pocket and handing it to him.   
  
“But…”   
  
“You may wear it on this.” Len gave Barry’s cock a hard flick causing it to bounce and hit his abs, leaving a wet spot on his abs.   
  
“you said…”   
  
“It’d give you more clothes to wear.  Not that I’d cover up more skin.” Len gave him a cruel look before his fingers played across the sensitive skin on the underbelly of Barry’s cock.  “Now either put the sock on your foot, or your cock, I don’t care, but you are making us late.”   
  
“yes sir.” Barry scrambled to fit his cock and balls into his sock and blushed as the end began to get moist from how much he was leaking already.  He blushed all the way down to his collar bone as he struggled to not say something to Len about this.   
  
“Good boy.” Len smiled, resting his hand on the cleft of Barry’s ass and leading him towards the elevator.  Once inside, the body guards at either of the back corners, Len smiled and looked at Barry.   
  
“On your knees.”   
  
“W.. yes sir.” Barry blushed harder and dropped to his knees, facing the elevator as Len pressed every button on the panel.   
  
“I simply must break you of your inhibitions and shame…” Len spoke as he began to work Barry’s scalp, putting him into a euphoric state where he simply didn’t care as they began going down the elevator shaft, the door opening at every floor, flashing every inch of Barry’s basically nude form to the entire world as he floated in his happy place.  Somehow the world felt right as he sat there at his Master’s feet.


	2. Showing Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len has Barry right where he wants him, but has to go farther to show who he is to his men and the other families.

Barry was where he felt he should be, at his new master’s feet, his scalp slowly being caressed and the world just didn’t seem to matter, right up till an old woman started to walk on the elevator and exclaimed.   
  
“OH MY!” Barry looked up and blushed, his mind coming back to itself.   
  
“s-sir..” Barry shivered.   
  
Crap.  Len held his hair tight and made Barry look up at him.  “Evening miss.  Lovely weather to take a pet out for a walk, isn’t it?”   
  
“Oh he’s your pet.” She seemed to relax.  “I thought he might have been your boyfriend.” She smiled softly, getting on the elevator with them.   
  
“No.  Property through and through.  Though I figured for everyone else’s modesty I’d cover up his endowment.  Show a little shame.”   
  
“Thank you dear.  I could have had an awful fright… just look at the size of that thing…” She gestured to Barry’s still quite hard cock.   
  
Barry blushed all the way down to his collar bone and down across his shoulders and Len started working the scalp behind his ears, relaxing him a little.   
  
“If he does good on his walk I might stop and get him some lovely new toys.” Len smiled at her.   
  
“New pet?” She asked casually.   
  
“Very new.  Just took ownership today.”   
  
“Explains a few things.” She nodded.  Len instantly rankled where she couldn’t see him.  He didn’t like to think he was doing anything out of order here, but who knew what clued her in.  “Hasn’t met your sister yet has he?” She chuckled.   
  
“How would you…”   
  
“She always gives your pets those cute little gold charms that represent them… to wear on the collar you don’t have him in yet.”   
  
“Gladys we’re actually on our way to get him properly processed.”   
  
“OH… he’s one of the debtors?”   
  
“Son of.” Len gave a fake smile and Barry felt ill at ease suddenly again.   
  
“Ah.  Poor dear.  Probably doesn’t have a clue what he’s in for.” She smiled, peaking over behind him to look at Barry’s ass.  “Do send me a copy if you make a video of you fucking him.  I do so enjoy to watch all of you vanish into your pets.” She smiled wickedly before getting out at the lobby with them.   
  
Barry staid silent but stood when Len indicated and walked out, his hard cock bobbing in the sock getting it wetter and wetter before they made it out to the car.  Once in, the guards closed the door and left Len and Barry alone in the back.   
  
“Where to boss?”   
  
“Where you picked up Henry from.” Barry’s eyes went wide.  “Close the window Mick.”   
  
“Sure thing boss.” Mick closed the window leaving them alone.   
  
“I’m taking you home to collect your things.  I bought you and everything that’s yours.  You never know.  I might keep some of the clothing.  Something to dress you up in when it gets cold here.” He smiled, patting the seat next to him and getting Barry to curl up so his head was in Len’s lap.  “I’m sorry about Gladys.”   
  
“she said… you film… _it_ …?” Barry blushed.   
  
“The first time.  Yes.” Len clenched and unclenched his jaw.  “Unless I decide to make a porn star out of you.  Then every person who fucks you will be on film.”   
  
“r-r-really?” Barry blushed, his body language showing how nervous he was.   
  
“You want that?  To be my little whore and perform in dirty movies for me?” Len chuckled.   
  
“no.” Barry looked down.  “I wish I had clothes on right now.” He looked near tears.  “i… I don’t understand why this is happening.  I mean I get why dad did it… not that he could… but why he would… and…” Barry started crying and Len started slowly rubbing his back.  “I didn’t want this…” Barry couldn’t hold back any longer.   
  
“Let it out here.  Where we’re safe.” Len said softly.   
  
“Wha…?”   
  
“Here alone… anyone who sees us after will assume I was hard on you.  For now… just relax and let it flow through you.  Let the fear and sadness just drift through you, and mourn what could have or might have been.  Because this is your new reality.  You are my pet and I am your master.  And at a time and place of my choosing I’ll take your virginity and show the world that you’re no longer a virgin.” His hand stilled on Barry’s ass.  “But that won’t be here or now.  For now we’re going to your old room to pack up your belongings.”   
  
“yes sir.” Barry sobbed out as he cried the rest of the way to the motel room he’d known for years since he was little.   
  


***

  
  
As they got out of the car it was clear Barry had been crying and Mick gave Len a dirty look.   
  
“You don’t need to clean anything up.” Len rolled his eyes and then stopped.  Mick knew him, but he needed to teach him not to question him when it came to this.  “Mick, call your son.  I think I’m going to have need for his services tonight.” Len smirked and Mick instantly tightened his fist but simply nodded.   
  
“Yes sir.  I’ll call him while you’re inside.”   
  
“Do that.  And make sure he knows he’s on the clock.” Len smirked.  “Nothing quite like the incentive of money to get a whore to tighten his ass for you.” Len walked off leaving Mick stewing in his own rage about the fact that his son had come to _Uncle Len_ for work behind his back, after trying out several things, Len had told the boy to take his clothes off.  He was nineteen at the time and had a great body and had inherited Mick’s thick almost eight inch cock, and glorious ass, so Len had set him up working days in the strip club shaking his spandex clad cock and ass to anyone who would stuff dollar bills down his speedo or jock strap, and at nights he manned a room at Len’s whore house.  Making decent money on his back.  Mick hated every second of it, and had nearly knocked one of Len’s teeth out when he found out what his son did for a living.   
  
He’d had to remind Mick that Christopher was a grown man.  And Mick had been begrudgingly accepting of that.  But it was when Len sometimes slept with Christopher that really set Mick off.  Maybe it was because he’d seen Len naked once or twice when he had to run someone home out of his bedroom, and seen what he was packing and left imagining it being used on his son.  Len could only imagine what would happen if he ever walked in on their sessions.  But that was neither here nor there as they walked into the dingy motel room that Henry hadn’t even cleaned up since Len’s last visit.  Shaking his head he looked to Barry.   
  
“Take me to your room.”   
  
“yes sir.” Barry walked to his room and opened the door, walking in and sitting down on his bed fidgeting.   
  
“What’s the matter?”   
  
“I… I don’t know what to do…” Barry shivered.  “I’m naked in my bedroom that isn’t my bedroom any more… and i…. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do anymore.  Nothing makes sense.  And I’m trying not to jump out of my own skin while I have this not so mild freak out right now.”   
  
“How about you go take a shower.” Len put his hand on Barry’s shoulder.   
  
“but…” Barry blushed.   
  
“But what?”   
  
“I’ll be naked…” Barry blushed.   
  
“Barry I’ve seen you naked.  Hell I’ve watched videos of you masturbating.” Len smirked.  “Not a bad sight by the way.”   
  
“thank you?” Barry wasn’t sure how to process any of this so he simple sat there for a moment before getting up and heading towards his bathroom.   
  
“Leave the sock.” Barry blushed as he pealed it off and let himself be completely naked in front of Len before walking into the shower.  He let his mind shut off as he used his shower supplies, wondering if he should take them with him briefly before pouring the body wash over him arms and lathering up his chest.  He turned to wash his chest off and jumped when he saw Len sitting on the toilet watching him.   
  
“shit!” Barry blushed, trying to cover up.   
  
“Oh don’t mind me. I enjoy the show.  Hell if you wanted to touch yourself I’d be happy to watch.” Len smirked.   
  
“R-really?” Barry blushed.   
  
“Oh absolutely.” Len smirked as he adjusted himself.  “in fact… I’d love to watch you get yourself very happy to be here…” Len stretched out, smirking as he watched Barry blush.   
  
“you sure… It’s not… I’m not…” Barry looked down.   
  
“You’re not what?”   
  
“I’m not that special.” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Oh I don’t know…” Len stood up and walked over, opening the shower stall wall and cupping Barry by his heavy balls.  “I think you’re all kinds of special.” He pulled Barry down into a kiss and began to give him a slow teasing hand job while making out with him.   
  
“I’m getting your suit all wet….”   
  
“I can take it off.”   
  
“but…” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“But?”   
  
“you’ll be naked too…” Barry blushed.   
  
“I’ll be naked when I take your virginity.”   
  
“yeah….” Barry chewed on his own lip as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do about all this.  He felt conflicted and consumed and nothing seemed to make sense.   
  
“You play with this.” Len shook Barry’s own cock at him.  “And I’ll take my clothes off.” Len smirked as he stepped back and undid his tie, Barry looking at him as he took himself in hand and began to play with a hungry look in his eyes as Len slipped off his coat and pulled his dress shirt apart, his under shirt following it over his head leaving him bare chested and his sculpted body covered in a patchwork of tattoos and scars telling a store of his life as he stood there for Barry’s viewing pleasure.  He undid his pants and slipped them down his thighs, revealing the shorts he wore under his pants, specially built to go with his clothing to hide a very evident fact as he undressed.   
  
Len was well endowed, so well endowed that he had to buy specially sized and shaped clothing to disguise this fact.  But as he stood there and lowered his shorts, standing back up, he revealed an absolutely massive piece of man meat that hung between his thighs.  Large enough that Barry’s mouth fell open, drying in the process as he gaped openly at his master.   
  
“how….”   
  
“Slowly at first.  But when you get used to being my slave, I’ll fuck you how I like it.” Len shook himself a little.  “And you’ll learn to love it.”   
  
“what do you like…?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“I like being fully in a boy… hard and fast, maybe a little too fast, their bodies quivering and writhing at taking all of me at once.” Len smirked openly playing with himself.   
  
“I’ve never…” Barry blushed.   
  
“That’s why we’re going to go slow.  Face the shower head.” Len got into the shower behind Barry, his hands on his hips, helping turn the boy the way he wanted.  “Eyes forward.” Len smirked before tracing the water down the curve of Barry’s spine, down the cleft of his ass and right to his tight puckered hole.  His fingers dancing across that sensitive skin causing it to flutter.  “My aren’t we curiously aroused…” Len smirked before plunging his finger in just as he uncorked a bottle of lube he’d snuck in with him and poured a healthy amount down the valley of Barry’s ass.  Meeting his finger and working it into the hole.   
  
“oh….” Barry whined, his mind short circuiting as he struggled to reign in some sort of order with what he was feeling.  The slick invading finger only going so deep before coming back out to get more lube and then add a second finger, together they went so much deeper, and with a tense pressure pushed down on Barry’s prostate.  “FUCK!” Barry panted out, his voice horse and near a scream.   
  
“Never had anything against your prostate before Barry?” Len cooed.   
  
“N-no….” Barry’s lip trembled.   
  
“Not even with some of those toys… the ones you hide in your underwear drawer?” Len curled his fingers against Barry’s prostate and flexed his finger tips.   
  
“n… no…” Barry blushed.  “I… I never had the… the nerve to do it…” He blushed.   
  
“So what did you use them for Barry Allen?  What did you use those dildos for?”   
  
“practice blow jobs.” Barry blushed, trying to hide his face in his arms while Len added a third finger.   
  
“You wanted to make sure you’d be good at sucking cocks?” Barry made a noise high in his throat as he struggled to make words.  “Is that it Barry, you wanted to be a good cock sucker?”   
  
“yes…” Barry moaned out, his breathing shallow and struggling to focus.   
  
“We’ll get to that later then…” Len smirked, a fourth finger slipping in with more lube.   
  
“fuck..” Barry whined, he was close.   
  
“What do you say Barry… one last orgasm as a virgin?” Len smirked, his hand snaking around to cup Barry’s balls.   
  
“please…”   
  
“Please what pet?” Len’s tongue curled around Barry’s ear.   
  
“please let me cum.”   
  
“Of course my pet… of course.” He jabbed all four fingers firmly into Barry’s prostate, messaging them outwards and back in again over and over again as he took a hold of Barry’s cock and Barry started spasming as he came.  His cock throbbing and blasting shot after shot of hot white cum from his cock as he panted and moaned, unable to make sense of the world till in the throws of his passion there was a blinding searing pain.   
  
“wh…wha….” He panted, only to turn around and look over his shoulder, spotting the thick head of Len’s cock inside his vulnerable hole.   
  
“Now… the fun begins.” Len smirked as he began to feed inch after thick inch of his thirteen inch cock into Barry, opening him wider and wider, pouring lube down his cock as he went till he was fully inside Barry who was standing on his tip toes.  He couldn’t speak, it felt like he was trying to breath around the cock that surely went right through him.  Maybe on up into his throat straight from his ass.  Barry couldn’t make sense of the world as Len staid put in him for a moment.   
  
“so…. B…big…” Len panted.   
  
“Yes.  It is quite big.  But don’t worry.” Len slammed his hips in grinding his cock in Barry’s ass before pulling back and repeating the move, fucking Barry with just the final few inches of his cock.  “Because by the time I cum in this tight ass, you’ll be able to take me with ease and no one will ever think you’re a virgin again.”   
  
“n… no one?” Barry blinked, trying to put two and two together, but his mind was otherwise occupied.   
  
“Say hello to the cameras.” Len pointed to a concealed camera near the shower head.  “Your daddy put these all over your part of the motel room.  He’s been using them to film and photograph you for years, selling those online to make enough money for sure things and pay back small debts.  Thousands of people have watched every time you’ve taken your clothes off or touched yourself.  Hell they wanted your father to use the toys they’d seen you sucking on, and fuck your tight little virgin hole for all of them to see.  But this ass.” Len smacked Barry’s rounded ass. “This is mine.  And I’m going to be the first, but not the last to taste this.” Len smirked as he looked in to the camera. “All you fuckers who dared think I was soft…” He chuckled darkly.  “I think Barry can tell you just how… very _hard_ I am.”   
  
“please…” Barry’s voice broke.   
  
“Don’t worry pet.  You’ll learn to enjoy it.” Len pulled back and with one swift motion pulled over half his cock out and then thrust it all back in to the hilt stealing Barry’s breath and making him openly sob as he was taken in the shower again and again.  Time seemed to bleed away from Barry and he wasn’t sure how long they fucked.  Only that Len kept going, changing positions, even sitting down on a shower stool and raising and lowering Barry down on his thick piece of meat.  Barry turned around and looked Len in the face as he came, Barry’s load coming hands free all over Len’s abs and Len letting loose in Barry’s ass.  A fact the camera very much picked up as Len rocked him back and forth.   
  
“That wasn’t so bad, was it pet?”   
  
“n-no… s-sir…” Barry trembled.   
  
“Good.  Let’s finish getting cleaned up.  I intend to take you again on that bed of yours.  And use every single one of those toys on you while you know your adoring public watches me take you apart and humiliate you.  And when I’m done, you’re going to wake your naked well fucked ass into the nearest processing center and I’m going to enslave your pretty ass so I can fuck you in the street if I damn well please.  And not a damn thing anyone can say or do about it.  Isn’t that right _pet_.” Len looked at the camera as Barry nodded.   
  
“So any thought of using one of your fuck boys to game the system or ride my dick and tell you pretty lies I told them to get their fucking pants off so they’d put out and be my fucking post… you can throw those pretty little lies you’ve been telling yourself and the _ugly_ rumors you’ve started in the fire, because I’m Leonard Snart and this is my bitch Barry Allen, and if I’m not dumping a load in him, it’ll be on him.  So I don’t need your pathetic lousy lays and pretty faces who don’t know a damned thing about me or how to actually fuck in a city where prostitutes, whores, and slaves are easy to come by.  Seriously Santini, you really should get your son a hooker, or at least a decent dom.  Because let me tell you, the things he told me while he was riding my fat cock… would make your hair go white.  But if you should have known your kid’s a lousy fuck.  And it was sloppy to send him in to try to run a scam on me.” He laughed.  “You see this?” He turned Barry around so they could see his half hard cock and the cum still running down it.  “This was a virgin whore, an innocent I made cum without touching his cock from my dick alone.  And I want you to take a good look at his fucked out face and how broken he looks, and remember, I fucked your son in your private bathroom over Thanksgiving and made him look, just, like, this.” Len rotated his hips and Barry arched back moaning like a bitch in heat as he came again, unable to hold back as he simply writhed like a puppet someone had cut the strings on and he’d somehow landed on Len’s cock in the process.   
  
“Hope you enjoy the show Santini.  And remember, Joey looked like this as he sobbed my name, and then we went down and sat through that lovely meal at your table, all the while his ass was leaking my load and his cock was hard as he begged me to fuck him again and soon.  You sent your son to me to try to embarrass me.  I turned your son into a fucking whore.” Len clicked something and the camera shut down, but across town all the families were now treated to a different video.   
  
Joey Santini, the baby of the Santini family, Rafael’s baby brother, and the pride and joy of Vincent Santini’s life sobbing as he sucked Len’s thick cock, pulling off only to sob and swear he’d do better next time.  That he’d learn to suck cock better.  That he could be a better whore for Len.  And Len chuckling only to snap his fingers as Raffi Darbinyan, Axel Walker, Eddy Thawne, and a few other men walked in.   
  
“Oh I know you’re going to be a good whore.  Because you’re going to wet every dick here before it enters you.  And then you’ll gag on my cock as they fuck you, and heaven help you if I feel one fucking tooth on my dick because I’ll punch the fucking thing out of your skull, do I make myself clear?”   
  
“yes…”   
  
“Yes what bitch?” Len held Joey’s jaw.   
  
“Yes sir.” Joey cried.   
  
“Good, now start with Raffi, your brother made him angry, so now you’re going to make up for what your older brother did and suck his rivals dick till I tell you to stop, and maybe I’ll let you not have to face your father with Darbinyan jizz in your mouth.” Len chuckled as the full gangbang played to the families.  They watched in shock and awe as Len took Joey Santini apart and made him a whore in all their eyes as once those men were done he called in a dozen more bell boys from his hotel and let them have Joey till he could barely walk, and then Len took him, hard and final before throwing his cum soaked body out into the hall and tossing his clothes out with him and telling him he’d better be ready for a real fucking tomorrow.   
  
Across town at the Lotus Casino Vincent Santini sat at his computer gripping a glass of scotch so tightly it shattered.   
  
“JOSEPH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!”


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len’s little show didn’t sit well with the families who thought they had him all wrapped up in a lovely bow.

“Vincent.  To what do I owe this call?” A mocha skinned woman with jet black hair lay naked on her bed, a buzz haired man face down in her crotch devouring her pussy as she looked at the video call in front of her looking at a living man, his sons standing beside him, one of whom was wearing a livid red hand mark on his face.   
  
“Did I catch you at a _bad time_?” He sneered.   
  
“No, my slave is well trained, I’ve yet to have a bad time with his tongue in me.  What’s up?” She smirked, sipping her shimmering drink.   
  
“You saw what that fucking ass did to my son?!” He shouted.   
  
“Oh Lenny?  Yes I saw Lenny turning your pride and joy into a bitch and a slut.  And I saw how he masterfully showed you how to deal with rumors that you started.  Personally I’m shocked you’re letting anyone see Joey with that mark on his face, it’ll send the message that he’s still a whore and his latest handler got a little too handsy.” She smirked a them.   
  
“Olivia.” He growled.   
  
“Vincent.  You know that I take no sides in this turf war you have with Snart.  You sent your boy into his bed knowing there were rumors about how big his dick was and that he was a top.  You sent your son in knowing he might get damaged, because you wanted dirt you could use to shame Snart into cow towing down to you.  But you should know better than that Vincent.” She chuckled.   
  
“It worked…”   
  
“It never worked.” She sighed.  “This is a man who when his father beat him as a _child_ had his father’s power and dynamics tested after secretly getting emancipated so that he could enslave his abusive father and sell him off to a whore house where he’s still a whore to this day.”   
  
“I… he…”   
  
“Vincent, I know you didn’t know.  I pay people for the information I want.  I don’t use my children as gift bags and hope they give me what I want.” She moved her slave down lower, her toned legs coming around his shoulder. “ She shrugged.  “Don’t get me wrong, I think if you’d done it better, it might have a shot in hell, and your son is good looking enough to pull off the part, but now he’s damaged goods.” She smiled, sipping her drink.   
  
“Olivia…”   
  
“You really should use the hand he dealt you to your advantage.” She shrugged.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Clearly your son is a bottom.  Clearly Rafael and Raffi have a rivalry.  I’d have suggested you match them together but if Raffi wants to use Joey’s lips and ass and keep him as a sexy bed warmer, maybe you and Araz can workout a compromise where you marry your sons off to one another.  Araz gets a new son in law, Raffi gets a steady source for his sexual frustration, and you make a better ally out of the Darinyan family.  And you get to chastise your son so he’s no longer a whore but a married man.” She shrugged.  “But that’s what I’d do.  That or enslave Joey, keep him as a naked pet that you fuck in your bed or you loan out to your friends an allies and let them fuck his tight ass and use his body how they like.”   
  
“I would never…”   
  
“Yeah, yeah I know.  He’s your son, you’d never fuck him.” She rolled his eyes.  “But maybe you could make a gift of him to make peace with Snart.  I mean.  A slave to Snart or a married to the Darbinyan family… those are your only two options if you’re not going to use him yourself.” She shrugged.   
  
“You’re a cold bitch.”   
  
“I’m a realist.  Its how I’ve run Inter Gang for seven years.  Every rival I’ve ever had is either dead or kneeling naked in front of their owners now.”   
  
“That how you got… _him_.” Vincent looked down at the man still eating Oliva out.   
  
“Oh no.  His family were trying to do good works out in Starling.  So I caught his eye at a party, slept with him, got him hooked, and then got him tested as a slave and had him enslaved and to save the family embarrassment they agreed to let me have him, and they stopped interfering in my business out that way.” She clutched his head.  “And all I had to do was agree never to use him in porn or show his naked body off to the tabloids.  Apparently his sleeping around caused some trouble for years.  Including his getting a girl knocked up ages ago.” She dug her raven colored nails down his scalp.   
  
“Of course I found the mother, informed her that since she never canceled his parental rights, that the boy they had together was still legally his and was legally enslaved and my property.  She was heart broken about it.  But a good over dose and she was out of the picture.” She smirked as she arched her back, panting a little heavier.  “The boy’s not a bad looker, and he’s of age soon enough.  I’ve started his training, he’ll make a good sex toy when I want a change from his father’s mouth and cock.  Shame he tested as gay.  But with the right tech I can make him hard as a rock every time I want to ride him.” She smirked darkly.   
  
“I…” Vincent blushed as he coughed to clear his throat.   
  
“Why Vincent, I didn’t even know you could blush.” She smirked.   
  
“Olivia…” He sighed.   
  
“Listen Vincent.  Inter Gang will not support any open movements against Snart, not right now.  You tried to play him with your son.  Now he’s played you and showed you up to the entire families.  And several of them helped him do it.  Hell Thawne’s kid fucked your boy.  You should be happy your boy can walk still.”   
  
“Eobard would never…”   
  
“He takes his son’s boyfriends and turns them into whores that he fucks and if they fight him on it, he breaks their legs so they can’t run away so they’re easier to rape.  The last one ended up in one of Eobard’s clinics where he’s kept utterly immobilized and on a drug that keeps him just this side of a coma so he’s warm and responsible enough to cry when Eobard visits.”   
  
“How the hell do you…?”   
  
“I have my methods.  The point is.  You’ve pissed off Lenny, and now he’s retaliated.  All in all I’d be glad you only got this bloody nose and not a crippled son out of it.” She leaned forwards, sitting her drink down.  “So hear me well Vincent.  Do not go making this worse.  Either make peace with Snart or make peace with Darbinyan.  And whatever you do, keep your boy away from Thawne.  Unless you want Joey to be in a wheel chair and need diapers for the rest of his life.”   
  
“You paint a very clear picture Oliva.” Vincent growled.   
  
“I hope I have, for your sake and for that of Joey.  I’d hate to have to go all the way to Central for a funeral.” She looked him straight in the eye as she hung up.   
  
“He seems tense.” An asian woman with pure white hair sat in the chair under the tv, her body bare as her fingers idly played with her clit.   
  
“He just watched his son turned into a whore.  But then you saw the video.  Oliver was eating you out at the time.”   
  
“Yes, your slave does have a memorable tongue.” She smiled.   
  
“Yes, yes he does.” She smiled.  “You should have a go at his son.  William is eighteen in a few days time…” She smirked.   
  
“In my homeland, he’d have been turned out on a street corner and been earning his keep since you enslaved him.”   
  
“True. But I’ve been taking the time to put implants in.” She snapped her fingers, and William walked in, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.  “William honey, show our guest what you’ve learned.”   
  
“Yes mistress.” He bowed before going to Chien Na Wei and began to suckle on her clit.   
  
“Impressive.” Chien smirked.  “And I see he’s bigger than his father.” She glanced down at his cock that nearly touched the carpet as he crouched in front of her.   
  
“A decent breeder.  I do need to look into farming this one out.” Oliva smiled as she clutched onto Oliver’s shaven scalp, her body thrashing as she came yet again from his skilled tongue.  “Worth every penny.”   
  
“This one is worth it too, seconds at it and I’m so close.  You don’t usually get that sort of skill from a male.” She moaned.  “They so seldom know what they’re doing…” She gasped.  “Especially down there.” Chien smiled as she combed her fingers through William’s hair.   
  
“I had his father spend the last year or two teaching him.  He’s still a virgin for the most part.” She shrugged.   
  
“Just as well, you start training him how to use that monster between his thighs and it’ll be all he wants to play with.” She chuckled.   
  
“Oh I do have to keep them caged when on their own, or they’d be playing with themselves all the time.” Oliva smiled.  “Wouldn’t you my pet?” She pulled Oliver back.   
  
“Yes mistress, I can’t help it.  You don’t allow much release.” He blushed, eyeing her moist opening.   
  
“With good reason.  You’re more apt to follow orders with full balls.” She smiled, patting his cheek before pushing his head back down and letting him get back to what he was good at.  She might well let him get off soon; she glanced at William’s naked ass.  Oh yes, she had the perfect place for him to get off in.   “Oliver?” Oliva smiled.   
  
“Yes Mistress?” Oliver looked up, pausing, his tongue against her heated flesh.   
  
“I think it’s time for you to get your son nice and wet before he enters my guest.” Oliver blushed and looked down.   
  
“Yes Mistress” He hung his head as he crawled over and got between William’s thighs, taking his own son’s hard cock into his mouth.  Through a quirk of genetics his son had ended up both longer and thicker than his own erect cock, and as he began to deep throat him he realized how much of a task this was going to be.  Their Mistress wanted William lubed enough to pleasure their guest.  This meant he’d have to get his lips to the hilt of William’s cock.  He’d never so much as touched his son’s cock before now, but now… He blushed as he looked up the young body he was helping to sculpt and felt pride as he swallowed around his son’s cock.   
  
“William?” Oliva smiled as she fingered herself, William pulled his face out of Chien Wei’s crotch.   
  
“Yes Mistress?” His voice thick and struggling to maintain order.   
  
“How does your father’s mouth feel?”   
  
“I… I’m trying not to go in his mouth.” William whimpered.   
  
“Good.  Hold out.  Because if you spill in his mouth, I will be forced to punish you.” She smirked, her fingers speeding up.   
  
“Y-yes Mistress.” William nodded, going back to devouring Chien as best he could  Oliva smiled, she enjoyed having this kind of power over men.  Hell she’d had William tested, he had come in as homosexual, as high as Oliver had tested as straight.  The fact that these things meant nothing in their world because she could choose to make William only sleep with women and Oliver only ride other men’s cocks if she so chose.  It was a heady sense to have that kind of power.  But as Oliver’s lips left his son’s cock and he guided his son into Chien Wei’s dripping pussy, he smacked his son’s ass and they watched the boy loose his vaginal virginity.   
  
“Get your dick in me Oliver.” Oliva panted and Oliver nodded, taking himself in hand and slipping into his owner’s taunt flesh.  He knew how she liked it, and he knew how to get her there, he only hoped he’d be allowed to cum this time.   
  


***

  
  
Back in Central City, in the bedroom that once belonged to Barry Allen, Len was tending to Barry’s once virgin hole.   
  
“ow.” Barry winced.   
  
“I know, I’d have liked to have given you more time to prepare.” Len sighed.   
  
“would you?” Barry wouldn’t look at Len.   
  
“The cameras are off, and I have a jammer on to make sure no one else can access them.”   
  
“so?” Barry sniffled.   
  
“Barry, do you really think the worst of me?”   
  
“you did those things to that other guy…” Barry still wouldn’t meet his gaze.   
  
“He broke my trust and he put me in a situation that could have cost me and those I care about our lives.  That had to be addressed.  The fact that he didn’t know that I recorded it or that I’d do something like this is beside the point.  He made his bed the second he took the assignment to learn my secrets and get dirt on me.”   
  
“and me?”   
  
“What do you want me to say?”   
  
“do I mean anything to you?”   
  
“You were a good lay.”   
  
“really?  That’s all you can say?” Barry looked at him darkly.   
  
“Listen kid, I bought you to clear your father’s debt.  But I have no doubt he’ll be so drenched in debt again that he’ll be on the auction block before the year is up.  The way I see it, you should thank me.  There are a lot worse people who could have bought you.”   
  
“Worse than taking my virginity on camera so hundreds if not thousands could watch as you took what was yours?” Barry wiped at his eyes.   
  
“Yes.” Len sighed.  “You have no idea how bad things are with some of the people your father owed money to.”   
  
“How could it be worse?” Barry pulled his knees up to his chest.   
  
“Barry, have you heard of Eobard Thawne?”   
  
“He’s the guy who owns the public clinic down on ninth.” Barry wiped his eyes.   
  
“He’s also a criminal and head of the Thawne Family.”   
  
“so?”   
  
“So… he…. Has tastes.”   
  
“Tastes…?” Barry sniffed.   
  
“You see the news when that kid got beat up and left in a coma on the street last year?”   
  
“yes…”   
  
“He was remanded to one of Thawne’s clinics.  After he dated Thawne’s son, and turned Eobard down.”   
  
“but…”   
  
“Barry he turned his son’s boyfriends into whores, sluts, and sex slaves that he uses and he passes around.  And if they turn him down he breaks their limps if they’re lucky.  That kid, Roy Harper… he woke up from his coma six months ago.  He can’t use any of his limbs and because of the nature of his care, Thawne got the signature of Roy’s parents giving him sole discursion and no over sight on how to treat Roy.  And a week or two after his parents signed over guardianship of Roy over to Thawne… he wakes up.  A paraplegic, having undergone sex reassignment surgery while he was in his coma, he’s now got tits and a vagina and lives in a whore house to pay back the cost of his _treatment_ that he suffered under Thawne’s care.  So yeah, I’m pretty sure while what I did wasn’t great, it was still hands down better than Thawne.”   
  
“That’s…”   
  
“Horrible.” Len nodded.   
  
“you’re not…” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“I like men and I like them to have dicks.” Len shook his head.  “I’m also against mutilating my bed partners.”   
  
“that’s good.” Barry blushed.   
  
“You feeling better?” Len inspected Barry’s hole again.   
  
“yes.” Barry bit his lip, trying to use his thigh to hide how hard he was getting from Len’s exploration.   
  
“Barry.”   
  
“yes?”   
  
“I own you and I fucked you.”   
  
“I know…”   
  
“Then why are you hiding this.” Len grasped Barry’s cock and held it in the open.   
  
“I’m embarrassed.” Barry looked away.   
  
“That you’re hard again after I fucked a load out of you already?” Len smirked.   
  
“I shouldn’t be turned on by what you did.”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“I… it wasn’t right?”   
  
“By who’s definition?” Len arched a brow.   
  
“I… I don’t know, it just wasn’t.”   
  
“Barry… if you were still legally a free man… then maybe it’d have been questionable.  But you’re a sex slave, and I own that sex slave.  Anyone who takes a look at your ass is going to assume I’m using you to get my money’s worth out of you.”   
  
“are you?” Barry blushed.   
  
“Am I what?”   
  
“Going to get your money’s worth.”   
  
“Barry…” Len smirked his fingers curving to stroke across Barry’s prostate.  “I’m going to make you long for my touch before I’m done.” He smirked wickedly, his fingers wandering against Barry’s prostate till he had him whimpering.  “you ready for round two?”   
  
“R-round two?”   
  
“I’m going to fuck you into your old bed that you used to jerk off in thinking about when you’d lose your virginity.  And then when I’ve filled you with my seed I’ll take you to the processing station and get you officially my slave.” Len pulled his fingers back out and took himself in hand and put the tip at Barry’s entrance.  “Ready?”   
  
“yes…” Barry panted, his voice heavy with need.  And Len took him at his word, sliding in to the base of himself all the way in one long smooth motion till he was fully seated in Barry who was gasping and struggling to breath around the intrusion in his ass.  “so big…” He whimpered, unable to control his breathing anymore.   
  
“Wait till I start moving.” Len chuckled and pulled back half way before slamming fully into Barry and battering the breath out of him.   
  
“fuck…” Barry gasped, clawing at his pillow unsure how the hell he was finally having sex in his own bed.  His former bed, his mind supplied.  He looked around him and realized that he’d likely never see this place again, and started fucking himself back on Len’s cock.  Good.  He thought coolly.  He didn’t want to leave his meager possessions but he also no longer wanted to be here.  His only real attachment to this place had always been his dad…. And Henry Allen had seen to that connection meaning less now to Barry.   
  
“You’re wandering.” Len punctuated his words with a harsh thrust of his fuck stick.   
  
“S-sorry… th-thinking…”   
  
“About?”Len swiveled his hips making Barry’s world go out of focus.   
  
“Le-leaving here…”   
  
“Your possessions will be coming along.” Len nodded, he seemed to understand.  “Hell we can take the bed too if you want it.  Something to tie you to and fuck you senseless… though I have a better bed in mind for you.” Len chuckled darkly and it crawled across Barry’s skin and seemed to caress parts of him he didn’t even know he had.   
  
“yes… sir….” He huffed out fucking back to meet Len’s thrusts.   
  
“Someone’s enjoying himself.” Len’s hand reached over and grasp Barry’s cock.   
  
“so big…. But so good…” Barry panted.   
  
“You’ll turn a boy’s head with that talk.” Len smiled.   
  
“It… the truth….” Barry was starting to lose the ability to focus on words.   
  
“There we go.” Len lifted Barry’s leg so that he was grappling it, Barry on his side so he could fuck deeper into Barry, who’s eyes simply went wide as he struggled to find words.  “Oh this is nothing…. You’ll learn some fun…” Len panted, fucking harder.  “…positions.” He grinned.  “But that’ll come later… for now…” He began to fuck harder into Barry, changing his angle and watching Barry’s face, listening to his breathing to know when he’d started battering against Barry’s prostate.  Sure enough soon he had Barry leaking precum like an open faucet.  He liked it when the men he was with were so lost to pleasure that they didn’t even realize they were drenching themselves in their own fluids.  He’d have liked to continue gentle circular strokes like he was starting but he heard pounding on the door.   
  
“Sir.” Mick’s raised voice came from the door, but that wasn’t his knocking.   
  
“What…” Len didn’t get to finish before the front door to the apartment burst open.   
  
“I SAID LET ME SEE THAT RAT BASTARD!” Len smirked.  He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Rafael Santini storming into the bedroom.   
  
“Hello Rafael.” Len didn’t smooth out his strokes or stop.  He simply started fucking Barry a little harder.   
  
“This your new whore?!” Rafael glared.   
  
“This is Barry Allen, my new slave.  I’d ask why you’re wasting your time trying to insult him and bait me but I know you’re angry about your brother.”   
  
“You fucking whored him out and taped it!?” Rafael started to swing at Len and Mick was suddenly there holding his arm, stopping him.  “YOU BASTARD!”   
  
“I’m not a bastard.” Len smiled, letting Barry’s leg down so that he could lay on his side and see Rafael better.  “My parents were unhappily married when I was born.  Now if any of us is a bastard it was probably your old man who thought it was a brilliant plan to whore out your brother.  He thought he had me.  Make an alliance in my bed, solve our differences … fool me into taking the bait and letting my guard down so he could get something on me to fuck with me.  And instead I turned his son into a gaping whore and showed the families just how much of a whore your brother was.” Len gave Rafael a long hungry look.  “Mick… undo his pants.”   
  
“WHAT?!?” Rafael started struggling.   
  
“You sir boss…” Mick watched Len’s face and he nodded.   
  
“HEY!  HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!” Rafael fought back as best he could but Mick got his slacks and silk boxers down around his knees and hiked up his shirt showing off his assets to Len.   
  
“Not as big as your brother.” Len smiled.  “But you’re not as hard as he was when I had him stripped for me.” Len licked his lips.  “Tell you what… you want to get on my good side, take your clothes off.”   
  
“Why would I…” Len pointed and Rafael looked up and his face went slack as he realized there were cameras on them.   
  
“you…”   
  
“Nope.  Kid’s dad did that.  I was just taking advantage of them.” Len held up a controller.  “So you’re going to strip and you’re going to blow my slave.  And if you swallow I won’t show your daddy the film.”   
  
“I’m not gay…”   
  
“Oh I know.  You’re in my whore houses often enough.  I know you like pussy.  But be glad I’m just wanting you to blow my slave and not ride his fucking cock.” Len’s eyes went hard.   
  
“And you swear you won’t show my father..” Len saw Rafael’s defeat on his face.   
  
“You have my word that no one will ever see this video so long as you swallow when Barry here blows his load.   
  
“fine.” Rafael went slack and Mick let him go.   
  
“Get to it.” Mick growled and Rafael loosened his tie before removing his suit jacket and his button down shirt.  Soon he was bare chested and he worked his pants and boxers down and off till he was naked and feeling ashamed.   
  
“Mick, go shut the door.  Rafael is going to behave.”   
  
“That right?” Mick glared at Rafael as he put his arms over himself.   
  
“yeah…” Rafael blushed.   
  
“Good.” Mick went out and shut the door and stood outside.   
  
“Get your mouth on his cock.”   
  
“that’s all I have to do?” Rafael walked slowly to the side of Barry’s bed and knelt down looking at Barry’s leaking cock.   
  
“I’m not a horrible monster Raff.  I’ll keep my word.  You swallow his cock and his cum and I’ll keep quiet.”   
  
“fine.” Rafael swallowed before taking a hold of Barry and putting him in his mouth.  He wasn’t happy about this but it was better than having his father realize he’d stupidly walked in on Len and more cameras.  Rafael had more than half of Barry in his mouth when there was yelling coming from outside and he suddenly looked panicked.   
  
“Who’s outside Rafael?” Len frowned.   
  
“I forgot Mark was following me…” Rafael blushed.   
  
“We’d better hurry or Mick will let your body guard in to watch.” Len smirked, fucking Barry harder and Rafael shuddered before taking Barry in his mouth again and tried to apply his tongue like he knew got him off faster from the whores he fucked.  His mind glossing over that he was basically being a whore for Snart now.  He started bobbing his head as Mark started shouting at Mick.  Fuck.  He had to get this guy to blow in his throat fast.  His fingers tightened around Barry’s balls and he started tugging on them while sucking like his life depended on it.   
  
“Someone’s in a hurry.” Len chuckled darkly, pounding into Barry who was too far gone to realize he was getting his first blow job.  Somewhere in his mind he knew that this new man he didn’t know was sucking on his cock while Len fucked him.  His mind was reeling from that and before he knew what was going on he came.  Flooding Rafael’s throat as he clung to the man’s skull, fucking his throat to plant his seed as deep as he could, caught between the duality of Len’s cock and Rafael’s mouth.  He groaned, crying out as he struggled to clung to anything real in that moment.  He heard the sputtering and felt the struggle to swallow all his seed.  But he was too far gone to care.   
  
“Looks like he got you good there Raff.” Len chuckled, still fucking Barry for all he was worth and he went on for a good while before he finally flooded Barry’s twitching hope, flooding him with his own pent up seed before Barry had another orgasm, again filling the wet heat of the other man’s mouth. When it was done, Barry was vaguely aware of the other man dressing, harsh whispered words, promises were made and Barry lay there, naked, Len’s cum leaking out of him before he felt a warm washcloth cleaning him up.   
  
“you recorded us…?” He asked as his mind settled into itself again.   
  
“No.” Len smiled from his place on the bed.   
  
“but…” Barry looked at him.   
  
“What he doesn’t know will keep him in line for the future.” He smiled.   
  
“You’re a wicked man Mr. Snart.” Barry smiled.   
  
“So I’ve been told.” Len smiled before leaning in to kiss Barry.  “So I’ve been told.”  Len brought his hand down to cup Barry’s heavy balls and semi hard cock.  “Up for another round…?” Barry gave a whimper.  “Okay.  Then it’s time to go to the processing center.”   
  
“Do I have to?” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“Yep.  I’m going to make an honest pet of you.” Len kissed him again before pulling back.  “Mick.”   
  
“You’d better have pants on.” Mick said from the other room.   
  
“Right, I’ll get my pants on, and clean up, you can start packing Barry’s things.”   
  
“All of them?” Mick’s voice held a deeper question, was he to pack Barry’s clothes too.   
  
“Yes.  Leave nothing but the furniture.  And take the pillow and blanket.  You never know what one might miss at odd times…” Len scooped up his clothes in one hand and Barry in the other and shut the bathroom door as he started cleaning them up.   
  
“you’re being nice in front of _him_?” Barry knew that Len was hard when he had an audience.   
  
“He’s my best friend, and the father of my god son…” Len smirked.   
  
“I don’t follow…”   
  
“Mick’s wife had a genetic disorder, couldn’t have a baby naturally.  They scrubbed her dna out of the egg and put mine in.  Mick and I’s son was born later.  He calls me Uncle Lenny.  And Mick and I have been in a bit of a weird place since I hired his son, our son… at the whore house and strip club.” Len smiled, wiping the cum from Barry’s inner thigh.   
  
“you hired your son at a whore house…” Barry looked shocked.   
  
“Officially I’m not on Christopher’s birth certificate.  And he doesn’t even know I’m his other father.  But he came to me for a job, wanted to be a made man… and I knew Mick and his wife would have skinned me alive if I brought him to the crime side of things, so I gave Christopher an interview, tested his skills, and got a pretty damn impressive blow job out of the deal.”   
  
“he took that _thing_ on his first try?” Barry looked at Len’s soft cock.   
  
“Very talented.” Len smiled.   
  
“I still can’t believe you got your son to blow you…” Barry frowned.   
  
“If I hadn’t bought you when I did, your father would have done worse to you.”   
  
“I know…”   
  
“And Christopher isn’t my son, not legally.” Len’s eyes went hard but he quickly plucked the cameras out of the wall and slipped the batteries out of each one before he spoke again.  “No one knows about my actual son.”   
  
“actual….”   
  
“Micheal is roughly the same age as Christopher, but Micheal’s mother didn’t want any part of this life, so I respected her wishes and kept my son quiet and hidden.  No one, not even Mick, knows about Micheal.  And if they do, I’ll have to likely kill everyone who knows.” His eyes landed on Barry’s face.   
  
“meaning me.” His voice was tight.   
  
“If it comes down to being between saving you or my son… yes.” Len nodded.   
  
“I can understand that.” Barry touched Len’s cheek and he pulled away.   
  
“I… I need to hurry up.” He quickly got dressed and walked out, giving orders to Mick and leaving him to it as he waited out in the car.   
  
“You okay kid?”Mick stepped into the bathroom and looked at Barry, who was sitting there naked and looking more than a little shell shocked.   
  
“I… I don’t know.” Barry pulled his knees up to his chest and cried.  He cried for how weird this day had been to him, how fucked up this situation was, how fucking extra everything with Len had been, and then the declaration that if he told anyone about Micheal he’d be a dead slave, and then there was the whole running out on him, and leaving him here to stew.  No.  No Barry wasn’t alright, and if he’d known that getting to work late and having to listen to Ralph Dibny bitch at him and give him the shit tasks that no one wanted would be the highlight of his day, he’d probably have started sobbing earlier.   
  
“I…” Mick looked lost.   
  
“it’s okay.” Barry sniffled, still crying into his knees.   
  
“listen… I’m not good… with this…” Mick sighed, sitting on the toilet and checking for bruises and signs of abuse, stopping short of looking where he was pretty sure Len had been.  But he knew he had to.  He lifted Barry’s leg a little and inspected the damage.  He was a little bruised and a little swollen, but other than that, no real damage, no tearing or bleeding.   
  
“he was gentle… mostly.” Barry knew what Mick was looking for.   
  
“he isn’t always.” Mick said bitterly.   
  
“With you?” Barry looked up.   
  
“my son.” Mick’s voice was tight.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Barry looked down as he felt Mick didn’t want him to see him cry.   
  
“You’re being pretty understanding given your standing….” Mick glanced at Barry who was hiding his eyes.   
  
“I’m about to be taken to be officially enslaved, and give up my rights… and let Len decide who can have me and where and how they can have me… and I just… I don’t know how to feel about that.  It’s… it’s a lot.  Today started off slow and stupid and now it’s so full and moving too fast and I think I need you to get off that toilet…” Mick frowned and then scrambled off the toilet as Barry rushed to it before he voided his stomach.  He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there like that before he realized Mick had left.  Feeling even more alone he clung to that toilet and let the world come crushing down on him.   
  
“Barry.” His face flushed, Mick had gone and gotten Len.   
  
“I’m okay.” Barry lied poorly.   
  
“You’re clearly not.” Len shut the door quietly and knelt down next to Barry.  “Nerves?”   
  
“Everything.” Barry sighed, his head against the cool porcelain.   
  
“What can I do to help?” Barry gave a short mirthless laugh.   
  
“Help?” His laugh dissolved into sobs.  “I can’t be helped.” Barry was starting to shiver and Len moved, Barry was having trouble hearing anything.  The world seemed to swallow up in darkness.  When he opened his eyes he felt warm.  He realized he was wrapped up in a couple blankets with Len wrapped around him.  There was bottled water and a snack within reach of him.  He felt how dry his throat was and reached for the bottle of water.   
  
“here.” Len’s voice was soft as he got the bottle down for Barry and opened it, holding it as he let Barry drink before pulling it away.   
  
“thank you.” Barry blushed.   
  
“You’ve never crashed before, have you?”   
  
“Crashed?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Ah…” Len sighed.  “I was too abrupt… and wasn’t thinking.  It was your first time… and we did a scene… and I had to be rough… and then I basically said I’d kill you.” He sighed heavily.  “I should have known that it was too much too fast for anyone.” He held Barry carefully.  “You were going into shock and your body was trying to make sense of the sudden loss of the rush.” He rested his chin on Barry’s collar bone.   
  
“sorry.” Barry softly spoke, his voice going dangerously close to a whisper.   
  
“You have nothing to be sorry of.  I should have had better control.” He nuzzled Barry.   
  
“what happens now?” Barry asked quietly.   
  
"Now… as soon as you’re able, we’re going to go to the processing center.  The sooner I get you processed and back home, the sooner I can start training you.”   
  
“Training me?” Barry rolled over to look at Len.   
  
“You’re a good fuck, but I intend to make you the best fuck I’ve ever had.” Len gave a playful smile.   
  
“really?” Barry blushed.   
  
“Absolutely.” Len leaned in and kissed him, gently relaxing Barry till he pulled back, hearing a knocking sound.  “What is it Mick?”   
  
“Phone call sir.”   
  
“Who is it?”   
  
“Darbinyan.”   
  
“Which one.” Len sat up a little straighter.   
  
“Araz.” Len looked a little worried, kissed Barry one last time and got up, still fully dressed, and opened the door to take the phone from Mick.   
  
“Araz, hello.  What do I owe this phone call to?” Len paced the living room.   
  
“Thought I’d give you a heads up… word is Vincent is shopping Joey around.”   
  
“Really?” Len smirked.   
  
“Your little stunt has him trying to sell his son to the highest bidder.  He talked about trying to sell him to me or Raffi to help ease tensions between us.”   
  
“He did look good on your son’s cock.” Len smirked.   
  
“A picture I now have in my head thanks to you.” Araz ran the Darbinyan crime family, restraints, protection rackets, and assassins.  Len had known early on to make friends with him so that he didn’t have to worry about anyone stabbing him in the back or shooting him from seven blocks away and never getting caught.   
  
“I’m sorry for that.  Is there a way I can make that up to you?” Araz wanted something.   
  
“You’ve not processed the boy yet?” Len frowned.   
  
“On our way to the nearest center now…. Why?” Len didn’t like this.   
  
“Process him, but then you eat at one of mine tonight.”   
  
“Araz… what’s going on?”   
  
“Thawne has made overtures…”   
  
“No.” Len said flatly.   
  
“He’s suggested that after your little show my son would be perfect to star in one of his _films_.”  Shit. Len sighed.   
  
“You turned him down.” Len knew that there was no way in hell Araz would put Raffi in one of Eobard’s pornos.  Not if he wanted his son to be in one piece mentally and physically.  Eobard had tastes.  Sometimes he liked to film his taking of young men, then break their limbs on camera before he hauled them into gang rape scenes and gang bangs.  They were seldom sane when he was done with them.   
  
“Of course.  But you know what he’s like when he gets an idea in that head of his.”   
  
“Raffi or Hayk could find themselves going for a _little ride_.” Len sighed.   
  
“And if anything happened, it’d be war between he and I.  He knows that, but I’m not sure _our_ mad doctor really knows or cares about that somedays.”   
  
“I’ll talk to Eddie.” Len knew Thawne’s son.  Sure he was a _talent_ scout for his dad.  Often dating boys who either turned up in the porns his dad shot, or in his father’s bed till they were practically living dolls.  But Eddie wasn’t as far gone as his father.  He could be reasoned with.  Len hoped this wouldn’t cost him too much to have Eddie back off of the Darbinyan boys.  “What else is this going to cost me?” Len sat down.   
  
“You eat at my place.  We talk business later.  Enjoy your boy.  He’s pretty.  And I look forwards to having him at my establishment.” The line went dead.  Fuck. Len sighed, hanging up the phone and pacing for a bit.  Barry came in, draped in the blanket he used to cover himself.   
  
“Everything okay?” He bit his lip.   
  
“No.  I need to get you processed quickly, my little stunt is rippling out, and I may have got the attention of some big fish I’d hoped would ignore this.”   
  
“okay.” Barry let the blanket fall from his naked body as he walked over to Len, kissing him before falling to his knees, his face nuzzling against the front of Len’s pants.  “Let’s go sir.” Barry looked up at Len, his eyes open and clear.  He was choosing Len.  He made that clear.  Len had bought and paid for him, but in this moment, this moment where Len was afraid of what was coming and unsure of everything else, Barry was giving him an anchor.   
  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Viva NanoWrimo! Also, do you think I should continue?


End file.
